Nessie's Life
by Becsode
Summary: This is told from Nessie's point of view. She is a full vampire now at thirteen years of age. She is going through troubles with her parents and they involve Jacob Black. It metnions LIME and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie:**

I walked down the hallway of my house. It was big, but it was big enough for everyone to love here. I wasn't supposed to be up. Well, they all thought i slept, when I don't need to any more. I just use the time I am supposed to be sleeping to check up on everyone and see what they talk about when i am not around. I suppose you could say that I was lying, but it's not like they don't lie to me. I creep down into the dinning room. I can hear voices coming towards me. I duck in behind the curtain. I get in just in time before seeing Bella and Edward walk in.

"Edward, I'm really sorry!" Bella says. I peek out of the curtain.

"How could you do this to me?" He asks.

"Look, I said I was sorry. Why can't you forgive me?"

"Because what you did is unforgivable! Did you think about how would effect Nessie?" Great. Now they were talking about me.

"I love Nessie, you know that!"

"Well, you don't seem to be paying her much attention lately." Wow, that was harsh. But somehow, I feel relieved that he had said that.

"I've been busy!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well obviously, considering all the sex you have been having with Jacob Black!" I cling to the curtain tightly. Not again.

"Oh, come on. It was just a bit of fun!"

"Fun? You call that fun?" If I could still cry, I'm pretty sure I would be crying right now.

"Yeah, not a big deal. I messed up Edward. I'm sorry okay? So am I forgiven?" She came over to Edward, and put her hands on his shoulders. He gave him that look that I knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"I want a divorce." Bella's face didn't change.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Well, I-" Bella put her finger on his lips. She smiled at him sweetly.

"It's okay, really it is. I just want you know what you will be missing." Before Edward could say or do anything, he leaned in and kissed him. I watched horrified as he started kissing Bella back. Bella pulled away. "See, you could have this every day. Think about Nessie. Think about what this will do to her. Do you want to put her though all that?" Edward shook his head. Bella smiled, she had gotten what she wanted and was happy. Edward was too stupid to realize this. He just thought she was smiled at him because she loved him.

"What now?" Edward said with uncertainly. Bella started kissing him on the cheek and neck.

"Now," She said into his ear. "We go upstairs." Edward smiles. She takes her hand and leads her up the stairs. I slide down to the ground behind the curtain. I need to think things over. I check to make sure no one is coming, then step out from behind the curtain. I race down the hall towards the back door. Jacob is in the hallway I am about to pass.

"Hey Nessie." He says. I don't reply as I pass him. "Nessie!" He calls after me. I slam the back door shut, and head for the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessie:**

I sit down next to a tree, and lean against it. I closed my eyes. I can't believe Edward is that stupid. Can't he see that she is using him? I wish I could tell him. But somehow, I know he won't believe me.

"Nessie?" A voice says behind me. I turn around to look. Jacob. I sigh.

"What do you want?" I snap at him.

"You left in such a rush before. I wanted to check in on you. Are you okay?" As if he cared.

"Fine." I was in a bad mood, and him coming to check in on me wasn't helping. I wish now that he hadn't moved in with us. What was I thinking? He loved me? He probably only did it to get closer to Bella.

"Ok, well, I'll leave you alone then." He walked off back towards the house. What a jerk. He used me. Okay, so I don't know that for sure. But I could guess it. I look towards the river. What was I going to do with myself? What would happen once Edward discovered the truth? There would be a lot more fighting. I would probably have to move in with Bella in a separate house, as far away from here as possible. And most likely, I would never get to see Edward again.

"Nessie," I turn around. It's Bella. I stare at her.

"Leave me alone," I say while trying to hold back swearing at her. She takes a step closer.

"Nessie, sweet heart. What's wrong?" What's wrong? Oh nothing. I just know that you persuaded my dad into not getting a divorce with you by giving him the one thing you know he really wants. I hold all of this down inside me.

"Bad day," I say. She comes over to me.

"It's okay, we all have bad days. Even me." She smiles at me, making a joke. I try to smile back, but I just can't manage to. She looks generally concerned. She's good at pretending, so I am not hoping for anything.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come back to the house. I think you are going to like what I am about to show you." She puts her hand out for me take. I reach out and hold her hand while she leads me back towards the house.


End file.
